


Little Red and the Big Bad Wolf

by ZombieliciousXIII



Series: Tumblr Requests! [5]
Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, POV Female Character, POV First Person, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieliciousXIII/pseuds/ZombieliciousXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: You meet for the first time and suddenly you just felt...something, something you'd never felt before and all you wanted to do was bow down at his feet. Thankfully, it seems he has the same idea</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Red and the Big Bad Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Breath play, rough sex, sadistic/masochistic relationship

********You couldn't wipe the grin off your pierced lips, you were sure that you must have looked like a freak walking down the street but then again you always did get more than a few extra stares when venturing outside your home. You had a taste for tattoos – if your two full arm sleeves, covered thighs, left body coverage, and chest piece was anything to go by. Your tongue played around with your lower left lip ring while humming along to Marilyn Manson's version of _This Is Halloween_ , one of your favorites. The song kind of reminded you of you and your best friend all those years ago, the two of you weren't in love but you _were_ the closest thing a boy and girl could be without being fuck buddies or falling in love with each other. Calling the two of you 'best friends' wasn't enough so you referred to each other 'siblings', always introducing each other as each other's baby sister or older brother. The two of you were inseparable, ever since your first meeting at the young age of five, your love for all things strange and unusual made the two of you outcasts but you had each other and that's all that mattered. However, that was until the day your best friend had to leave when his family decided to move away, the two of you were sixteen at the time and to this day you still remembered it as the worst day of your life.

Suddenly you jumped slightly upon feeling your ass vibrate, knowing it was your phone ringing when Marilyn's unforgettable voice was replaced by the irritating generic strumming of nearly every iPhone ring tone. It had been on your To-Do List to download a different ringtone, but it always seemed to slip your mind and it was in moments like these that you wanted to wring your own neck due to your stupidity. Nearly ripping the phone out of your pocket you swiped your thumb across the green bar as fast as possible wanting the annoying ringing to stop. Pressing the coal colored device to your 1" stretched ear you was about to speak when the person on the other end beat you to it.

" **(Y/N) you'd better get your ass over here soon, or so help me I'll spit in your coffee,** " You beamed at the voice, the two of you had only spoken through text until now and you were just about to break out into a sprint to get to their meeting place faster, but knew that wouldn't be the best idea while wearing such high Creepers.

"Devin!" you squealed, unable to hide your excitement. "Oh my Devil, I've missed you!" you exclaimed, using your version of 'oh my god' the two of you had made up years ago to piss off your parents.

" **I missed you too, Little Red,** " Devin replied and you could hear the smile in his voice. " **Where are you?** "

Your grin somehow grew even wider at the mention of his nickname for you, ever since the young age of nine you were a rebel dying your original (Y/CH) hair every shade of red imaginable, from a bright Ariel red to the deep blood crimson it was today.

"I'm here!" you said into the phone, looking around the coffee shop but couldn't spot your brother. "Where are you?" you asked into the phone, your (Y/CE) eyes darting around the coffee house in search of Devin.

"Over here," A slightly deep voice chuckled from behind you, immediately spinning around your jaw went slack. "You look amazing!" you complemented before engulfing Devin into a hug.

"So do you," The man chuckled, once your embrace ended Devin guided you back to their table where you was met by two other men "Little Red, this is Ricky and Chris. Chris, Rick, this is my sister (Y/N)." you felt your stomach well up in butterflies; he still referred to you as his sister!

You really missed these moments with Devin.

"Nice to meet you," Ricky said with a warm smile, holding out a hand that you shook with a smile of your own.

"Nice to meet you too," you replied, moving to greet the other man when suddenly you paused.

You knew your brother was the bassist of a successful band, you knew all the members' names and faces, and to say the least you were a fan. However, greeting Ricky felt like greeting a friend but this...this was far _different_. Those hazel eyes somehow pierced right through you like a blistering white hot bullet tearing through your skin, his dominating demeanor and gaze nearly forced you onto your knees, begging him if you were even worthy enough to lick his coal colored Creepers. No one had ever had this effect on you before, you were instantly turned on and wanted to beg the man you had only just met to fuck you right then and there for all to see. You knew you must have stared too long, or maybe it was your flaming red face that gave you away because Chris smirked, sending a chill bolting through you, only adding the pool of sticky wetness in between her legs. The man gripped your hand firmly, almost painfully, and you had to bite your pierced tongue to refrain from moaning.

"Pleasure." was all he uttered in his silky voice.

"Pleasure..." you parroted, your brain over heated and unable to come up with something else.

"(Y/N)?" Devin piped up, only _just_ managing to make you break your gaze with Chris.

"S-Sorry! I guess I'm just start stuck is all." you nervously chuckle, lying through your teeth.

You've had the luck to meet big names like Marilyn Manson, Slipknot, and many others and no other time had you been as frazzled as you was in this moment. How was this possible though? You had seen several pictures and watched interviews of the infamous Chris Motionless and never reacted this way.

' _Reality is much more different than looking at a computer screen, (Y/N).'_ your brain reasoned, and it made sense.

For the next hour you and Devin caught up with each other and you found it extremely easy to talk to Ricky, but Chris...well when it came to Chris you mind imagined things you should have. His voice made your body react in ways you knew your mother would be ashamed of, especially when you felt his controlling hazel eyes on your frail form. You could have sworn the singer smirked when you crossed your legs, trying to repress your 'needs', no one else seemed to catch onto the innocent gesture, none but Chris.

"Hey Little Red, I'm planning on having a movie night at my house, wanna join?" Devin asked, taking the last remaining gulp of his black coffee.

"Yeah! What are we watching?"

"We were planning on having Rob Z marathon." Chris replied, a full blown smirk now curling his pierced lips.

"Cool...sure..." you replied, your nervousness practically oozing out of every pore. You had no idea how you'd survive an entire night with Chris, he _knew_ he had an effect on you and the bastard was taking full advantage of it.

  
Later that night you had met the rest of the band at Devin's house, along with his girlfriend who you thought was amazingly beautiful, sweet, and the two of you got along amazingly. It was ten o'clock when all of you were half way through watching _The Devil's Rejects_ that you felt the need to get a drink, pushing off the couch you walked down the hall and into Devin's kitchen. The kitchen was about ear shot away from the living room and was definitely out of sight.

Little Red, you should have known better than to venture off alone when the Big Bad Wolf had his hazel eyes locked on your every move...

You waltzed over to the metallic fridge, chuckling upon noticing different magnets attached to the surface and smiling at the cute pictures of Devil and Kylie. Just as you were about to pull open the door you were suddenly spun around and slammed against the chilled door, you knew the force of the action would leave your back bruised.

Chris towered over your petite stature, in one swift movement Chris had both your wrists pinned up above your head. He didn't need to cover your mouth to silence you, his gaze was more than enough, so instead he used his free hand for a different reason. Slowly – almost torturously so – the raven haired giant trailed his free right hand over your supple curves, his darkened hazel eyes taking in your form as his hand moved further and further up lingering to play with your collarbone dermals. Chris's eyes snapped up to meet your (Y/EC) orbs, it was unexpected, painful, but greatly appreciated, the man's large palm suddenly wrapped itself around your frail neck, crushing it so tightly he cut off your air supply. You didn't struggle; you actually enjoyed the pain of it all, his bruising grip on your wrists and throat left you excited to the bruises that would later form – knowing yourself well enough that you'd admire them all until they – unfortunately – faded.

"Tell them you need to go home and ask me to drive you, got it, whore." He whispered into your stretched ear, it wasn't a question but a clear demand that made your insides flip and core moisten.

"Y-Yes." you managed out despite his grip, you felt the man's already strong grip tighten cutting off your lungs completely.

"Yes _what_?" Chris growled into your ear, pressing his body up against your as he spoke.

"Yes M-Master." you lightly gasped when his grip loosened ever so slightly – purposely, of course.

"Better." He said in a softer tone, gently kissing the top of your head sending an eruption of butterflies through your belly, you were so sure would fly out of your mouth at any second.

It wasn't long until black dots began to dance around your vision, you knew Chris had the power to kill you at this very second and the realization somehow excited you. However, choosing to continue his fun the singer released your neck. The Dominant stepped away from you, turning on his heel leaving the kitchen not even giving you a second glance, letting you know that he didn't need you and that if _you_ wanted him you'd have to _beg_ for him. With that thought in mind you all but ran out of the cooking area and back into the living room.

"Hey guys...I think I'm going to go home, I-I'm not feeling too good..." you lied, clutching your hips to give off the indication that you had just gotten your period or something.

"Oh shit, well do you want me to drive you?" Devin offered, propping himself to sit up when you shook your head.

"No, you stay with Kylie...ummm..." you paused, glancing over the remaining men though you knew _exactly_ who you were going to ask all along.

"Would you take me, Chris?" you asked, making sure to choose your wording carefully wanting the double meaning behind them to stand out to him.

The look in his hazel eyes followed by a smirk - that quickly formed into a smile – told you he appreciated the quip.

"Sure, no problem." Chris replied politely, pushing off the arm chair.

You gave the seated people hugs, the longest and tightest one was to your brother before leaving with Chris. The second the front door was closed you felt his large palm jet into your hair, tightly gripping a handful of your locks and pulling your head back slightly as he all but dragged you to his car. You followed in silent obedience, the pain turned you on in unimaginable ways, and no matter how far back you tried to remember no one has ever had this effect on you before. Releasing your hair for only a moment you watched as Chris opened the back door of his raven van, grabbing you once again only to roughly throw you into the vehicle, quickly following in after. Slamming the door shut behind him, Chris reached over to a red plastic rope, coarsely grabbing your arms and holding them above your head so that each wrist rested against other arm's elbow, binding them together painfully tight making sure there was no give. Once he knotting the rope Chris hooked a loop he hung it on a small hook that was above your forcing you to remain on your knees.

Watching intently as Chris pulled out a pocket knife, snapping it open, most would have been terrified but you were nothing short of excited – more than any sane person probably should have been. Your (Y/CE) eyes followed the object as he ran the cool blade across your skin, light enough not to pierce your soft flesh but just hard enough to leave white lines on your skin. You felt your hair stand on edge as Chris ran it to the collar of her black top where he proceeded to tear your clothes off your body, not stopping until your clothes were nothing but tatters of cloth that lay on the floor of his van, leaving you completely bare. Snapping the blade shut Chris's eyes met yours, slipping the hidden blade back into his back pocket. The tattooed man's right hand reached for her face and you instinctively leaned into his warm touch, wanting him more than the air you breathed.

"Have you ever done this with anyone before?" he asked, his words were heavy with lust and dominance, it brought out your submissive side more than any person had before him.

"No, never this fast." she replied honestly, knowing that lying wouldn't help in any way. Teagan moaned lightly when she felt him hand grip her red hair once again pulling her head forward to whisper into her ear.

"Good, because this will be your _first_ and _last_ time someone other than myself claims you, slut." Chris growled, his hot breath fanning against the side of your face.

"Yes Master." you replied, your chest swelling in a strange happiness at his words.

Moving away from you, Chris opened the door of the van jumping out before closing them once again. There were no windows in the back of the van so you couldn't tell where he was, that is until you heard another door open and close, not long after the sound of the engine roared to life. You felt the van move and could do nothing but remain kneeling as he drove, it didn't take long until your arms were painfully numb, your knees and shoulders ached, and your breasts bounced with every dip and rise in the road. Yet, you loved every second of it. It must have been a little after ten minutes when Teagan heard the engine die, his door open and close, leaving you in momentarily silence before you were graced by his presence once again. Without a word Chris removed your arms form the hook above and pulled out his knife, cutting the bright crimson bindings that had turned your arms purple by this point. Stepping out of the van the man turned back to face you, his face was hard and his eyes had darkened with a look that couldn't be categorized as anything other than an insatiable lust for...you.

"Get out here, whore." Chris commanded and you immediately complied, crawling out of the vehicle on her hands and knees before hopping out of the van.

Chris wasted no time in gripping your hair once again, dragging you to the garage door that must have led to the inside of his home – your theory was right. However, you didn't stop there, no, the Dom continued to drag you down a short hallway and up the stairs. Entering into a low-lit room which was where he finally released you, throwing you onto a bed with a muffled thump. The black satin sheets beneath you felt amazing against your bare skin; slowly you sat up, your eyes reconnecting. Chris sauntered over but stopped just in front you, silently commanding you to do what he wanted and you did so with great pleasure. Getting onto the floor you returned to her kneeling position, your aching knees immediately protested the action but you pushed it to the back of your mind as you reached for his black belt – one that you only prayed he'd use on you at some point. Undoing it you pulled the item out of his pant loops and just when you were about to place the leather belt onto the floor Chris held out his hand and you wasted no time in handed it to him. You watched as the singer held both ends in his hand before grinning down at you.

"Well?" he questioned, shaking your head you quickly resumed undressing him.

Unbuttoning his jeans you felt your clit twitch in excitement of when he'd use the belt on you; the not knowing was killing you but at the same time left you excited. Finally freeing his erection from the confines of his jeans and boxers you licked your lips while you watched his cock lightly bounce against his lower stomach, Chris took the liberty of removing his own Misfit shirt before tossing it away. Running your tongue from the base of his large member to the tip, only then sucking it into your mouth going deeper until you were choking on its length; you began to bob your head and suddenly jumped when feeling a sudden stinging sensation run through you, the thundering sound of his belt clashing with the bare skin of your back echoed through the room. Gripping a hand full of your locks in his hands Chris struck you again.

"Did I say stop you fucking slut?!" he boomed, quickly you resumed moving your head along his cock her as he whipped you. The pain and pleasure all mixed within you like a hurricane of pure bliss that slowly but surely pushed you closer to the edge, unfortunately it still wasn't enough to get you off fully.

"Don't you dare come until I tell you to, understood you?" Chris yelled, pulling you away from his dick you made sure to continue pumping it with your hand.

"Yes Master." You replied quickly, breathless.

After a few more whips Chris pulled you off his throbbing cock before throwing you onto his bed once again, the mattress beneath you welcomed you onto a soft landing. Tossing the make-shift whip away the hazel eyed Dom crawled on top of you, positioning himself above you and as well at the apex of your legs. You watched as he reached into the bedside table, pulling out a condom and tearing it open with his teeth before rolling it onto his length. Without an inkling of a warning you nearly screamed upon feeling Chris shove himself into you in one powerful thrust pausing only briefly before he began to move again, his short nails digging into your pierced left hip as his thrusts became faster and more powerful. Chris is right hand slowly trailed up your chest, past your collar bone before wrapping around your neck and squeezing it every so often, alternating in how much power he used. His hand would alternate, from chocking to slapping leaving your flushed face stinging. The harder he fucked you the more you'd dig your nails into his back, you were sure you had drawn blood at some point, yet by doing so you gained more and more grunts and moans from him as well. It became extremely clear quite early on the two of you were deviants who enjoyed giving and receiving pain and control, but you couldn't - nor would you ever – lie and deny that Chris was the best you've ever had.

You had already cum twice by this point and with the way things were going you were nearing your third when you began to notice Chris's thrusts became sloppier and his grip tightened that much more, he was nearing his end and so were you. Finally you came for the third time, wrapping your legs around the raven haired Dom's hips as they bucked against him forcing him deeper into you, Chris let out an animalistic growl before cumming as your insides clamped around him practically milking his cock dry. Pulling out of you Chris rolled off the condom and tied the end before tossing it into the bin before laying back down, immediately pulling you against him not a second later. Your bodies were damp with sweat and fought for air but you had never felt this content in years, your bones felt like jelly and your skin tingled in the most delightful of ways. Placing a soft kiss on the top of your head, Chris gently gripped your chin and pulled your head up to face him.

"You're mine, do you understand." Once again his words weren't a question, his eyes sent shivers through you.

"Yes Master, I am yours." You happily replied, your (Y/CE) eyes felt heavy and before you knew it sleep had claimed your small form, Chris following soon after you.

There were three things you had been sure about after you and Chris' mind blowing experience;

1) Devin would be surprised as hell.

2) You had finally found her other half

And finally...

3) You were the first Little Red to _give_ herself to the Big Bad Wolf.


End file.
